


Naughty Knots: A Beginner’s Guide to Rope Bondage

by cardboardhydrates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Rope Bondage, maybe? its not sexual or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardhydrates/pseuds/cardboardhydrates
Summary: Sans took a deep breath. “look, pap, I hate to be a fun sucker, I really really do. But I can’t let you do that to yourself anymore. It’s too dangerous.”
Papyrus had thrown a fit, insisting that he could handle it, but Sans was unusually firm. Papyrus sulked and moped for days, loudly complaining that he was going to forget everything he learned if he didn’t practice, and he didn’t know anyone who would let him tie them up, and SANS WAS RUINING HIS LIFE until Sans broke down. Papyrus could do it, but only if Sans could keep an eye socket on him, just in case.
In which Papyrus discovers bondage, and Sans unexpectedly finds himself getting involved





	

One of the very few downsides to being a skeleton was how obvious it was when he trembled. Even slight tremors made a light rattling sound, that perhaps was not obvious to most, but any skeleton would instantly recognize.

Papyrus simply could not allow that to happen right now. Sans was sitting on his bed, looking haggard and more anxious than Papyrus had ever seen him. It was a little frightening, seeing his brother, who always seemed to know what to do, who had always been there to help Papyrus through any situation, look so lost.

Papyrus felt just as unsure, if not more so. Anxiety welled up inside him, reminding him how easy it would be to ruin absolutely everything, to ruin his relationship with the one person who had always been there for him, unwavering in his support.

Well! He wouldn’t be the Great Papyrus if he didn’t take the occasional risk!

Most importantly, if sans got even the slightest hint that Papyrus was uncomfortable, he’d call a full stop to the entire thing. Which was the exact opposite of what Papyrus wanted.  
Sometimes, Papyrus had to trick sans into doing things for himself, by acting like he wanted it just as badly.

It had all started when Sans walked in on Papyrus in the midst of tying his ankles together in a particularly intricate knot. Papyrus had been so focused on getting the knot perfect that he didn’t even know he wasn’t alone until Sans cleared his throat. (an entirely symbolic gesture, skeletons don’t even have throats) Papyrus shrieked, attempted to jump off the bed (and maybe out the window) but instead landed on his face. Hard.

In short, it was a terrible memory and Papyrus was going to just pretend the entire thing hadn’t happened. At first it seemed that Sans felt the same way, but when Sans knocked on his door several days later and said they needed to talk, Papyrus knew exactly what he wanted.

Sans took a deep breath. “look, pap, I hate to be a fun sucker, I really really do. But I can’t let you do that to yourself anymore. It’s too dangerous.”

Papyrus had thrown a fit, insisting that he could handle it, but Sans was unusually firm. Papyrus sulked and moped for days, loudly complaining that he was going to forget everything he learned if he didn’t practice, and he didn’t know anyone who would let him tie them up, and SANS WAS RUINING HIS LIFE until Sans broke down. Papyrus could do it, but only if Sans could keep an eye socket on him, just in case.

So Papyrus demonstrated the cool knots he’d learned and the intricate patterns, showed him his growing collection of ropes and ribbons, even the book he had found, “Naughty Knots: A Beginner’s Guide to Rope Bondage”. (Sans burst into laughter at the title)

The more he told Sans, the less uncomfortable he seemed with it. “so is it mostly just for looks then?” Sans asked, flipping through the book.

“Well yes! It makes me look very pretty, nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus fidgeted, picking at the blanket. “But there’s a little more to it than that?? It’s sort of like a puzzle, with ropes instead of spikes!!”

“A-and its sort of relaxing too? I’m not sure how to explain, it just sort of feels nice…”

Papyrus had been afraid that Sans would think that was weird, but he just shrugged. “hey, whatever helps.”

After the initial awkwardness, Sans seemed fine with Papyrus’ new hobby. In fact, despite Papyrus sometimes spending several hours at a time practicing, Sans managed to stay alert. Very alert. Once Papyrus got started, Sans couldn’t seem to look away. His eye sockets would widen, fixated on Papyrus and his hands as he tied the numerous knots with practiced ease. Papyrus even once caught him reading the book, hiding it inside one of his joke books and laughing it off when Papyrus demanded it back. (“Sorry bro, you know I can’t resist a book with a title like that. I guess I was feeling ‘knotty’ myself.”)

Maybe Sans wanted to try it too? Tying someone up seemed like too much work for him, but maybe he wanted to be tied up instead? (He was certainly well practiced at sitting in the same position for hours on end.)

Everyday Sans seemed to lose a little bit more of himself. His eye lights grew dimmer, his smile forced. Even his jokes lost their spark, the same jokes repeating endlessly as if the mental effort to think of his own had vanished.

But if this helped, if it soothed whatever problem Sans refused to acknowledge? Papyrus would do anything if he thought it would help.

Thus, they were in the situation they were in now; Papyrus quivering in front of his bedroom door, peeping through the barely open door while Sans sat on the bed, looking uncertain.

At long last, Papyrus opened the door. “Are you ready for practice?”

The stiffness in Sans’ shoulders melted immediately, and he looked as relaxed as ever. If Papyrus hadn’t been watching him through the door, he would have never known that Sans was at all nervous. It’s a frightening thought. (How often does Sans do that with him?) “sure bro. anything you need me to do here?”

Papyrus looked through his collection of ropes, debating which to use. Sans would look so nice in red. What kind of material should he use? “Nope! Nothing at all! All you need to do is to sit there and let the Great Papyrus handle everything! Nyeh heh heh!”

“sweet, I already do that all the time. I could do it in my sleep.”

“Sans, if you fall asleep while I’m tying you up I will absolutely never let you live it down!” Papyrus sat down next to Sans on the bed. “However, if that does happen, do not fear! I will not let anything happen to you!”

Sans nodded, gently laying his head on Papyrus’ chest plate. “I know.”

He sounded so sure, certain that Papyrus would never do anything to hurt him, even unintentionally. It’s as terrifying as it is gratifying, to be trusted with such conviction.

Hopefully Papyrus is right about this. He wants so badly to please Sans.

Papyrus wrapped his arm around Sans, sitting with him in silence for a while longer, and basked in the affectionate atmosphere. Then, slowly, he pulled Sans jacket off, and folded it neatly at the foot of the bed.

“uh.”

Papyrus studiously avoided looking Sans in the eye. “Your clothes are too loose Sans; they’re going to just get in the way! You should get a battle body like mine! That doesn’t get in the way of everything!” He peeled off Sans shirt next, and folded it with just as much care.

Sans snorted. “It’s too late bro. No amount of folding is going to save it.”

If Papyrus had eyes, they would be rolling right now. Instead, he settles for an over-exaggerated sigh. “That’s no reason to not try! Maybe I feel sorry for them, and want to give them the proper treatment they deserve!”

Sans almost responded, but then Papyrus rested his hands on Sans’ pelvis, and just like that, the easy atmosphere dissipated.

It would make sense to remove the shorts. They were so loose they hung off Sans body like melting icicles, the waistband tied just tight enough to keep them from falling. It would be such a pain to work around. 

But Papyrus still doesn’t move.

Sans stared at him blankly, his expression giving him no answers, on what Sans expects him to do, what he wants from him.

Papyrus slowly removed his hand, and grabbed the red silk cord he had picked out instead. “Please sit still! And if anything hurts, let me know immediately!” He scooted around on the bed until he was sitting behind Sans.

Sans shrugged. “sure thing pap.”

“And don’t be afraid to tell me if you’re scared either! It’s very normal and it won’t hurt my feelings even a little bit! We can stop anytime you want! You can even take a nap if you want!”

Sans laughed. “Nah. Not really tired. I’m good when you are, ready…or knot.”

Papyrus can’t even see his face but he somehow knows that Sans is winking!

“Oh my god, Sans! That’s not even remotely clever! In fact, if it wasn’t for your tone I would never know that it was a pun! Knot and not sound exactly the same!” Why was Papyrus smiling?? His brother was ridiculous. But the terrible pun eases the atmosphere, and Papyrus is begrudgingly grateful for the familiarity.

“I’m starting now, so please don’t distract me with any more of your terrible jokes!”

Papyrus grabbed Sans arms, crossing them behind his back, and wrapped the soft cord around Sans wrists, tying them together firmly. Papyrus tugged on the rope, making sure the knot would hold without being uncomfortable. Once satisfied, he threaded the cord between Sans’ radii and ulnas, all the way up to Sans elbows, until every inch of Sans’ forearm was covered in bright red.

When Papyrus wrapped the leftover cord around Sans’ spine, Sans made an odd choked noise. “S-sorry, did that hurt?”

Sans shook his head emphatically. “it’s fine, keep going.” His voice slightly trembled.

“Are you sure?”

Sans didn’t say anything for a while, and Papyrus was about to untie the knots when Sans took a deep breath and whispered, “Don’t. Please keep going.”

Papyrus, taking extra care not to hurt the delicate vertebrae, lashed Sans arms directly to his spine, slipping the cord around to the front and finishing by tying the rest in a little bow directly beneath Sans sternum.

Papyrus beamed. “There! Let’s see how it looks!” He scooted around the bed till he was facing Sans and stared.

Sans eye sockets were as wide as they could possibly stretch, eye lights dilated. The bow sat right beneath his rib cage, the tantalizing flash of red standing out against the white bones. The position of his arms forces his shoulders back and his chest to jut out slightly. It’s the nicest Papyrus has ever seen his posture.

Papyrus’ eyes roamed the rest of his body. The vast expanse of Sans ribcage, in particular, captures his attention, his mind racing with the possibilities of what he could do with Sans.

Sans grinned, looking just a bit uneasy. “hey. We done here?”

“Nyeheheh! Of course not! I have so much more in mind for you brother! You’re going to look so pretty!” Papyrus cackled, gleefully digging through his box before pulling out a new rope, this time blue.

“If you say so bro.” There’s a hint of skepticism in his voice that Papyrus doesn’t like. Does he doubt Papyrus’ skill? Or that he could look pretty? Either way, Sans wouldn’t tell him. 

Papyrus would just have to prove him wrong.

Papyrus looped the new rope around Sans, resting it on Sans shoulders, and tied the first knot to Sans clavicle. He tied the next knot a few inches beneath that, to his sternum, and continued, tying knots between each set of ribs until he reached the end of the ribcage.

Papyrus paused. “Brother, are you okay? Does it hurt?”

Sans quickly shook his head. “Its fine. Just sensitive. Keep going.” Sans’ shaking lessened, but the bones still rattled quietly.

He couldn’t think of what to do to calm Sans down, so he continued instead, looping the rope around the back and through the rope that was around Sans neck. He then wrapped the rope around Sans arms, looping the two ends through the gaps between the knots on his ribs and pulling back, creating a series a diamonds through the center of the ribcage. 

At last, he tied the end of the rope and sat back on his heels, looking over his handiwork.

It looks wonderful. Sans looks so nice in blue.

Papyrus gently stroked the ropes, admiring the symmetrical pattern of diamonds running down Sans’ ribs, until Sans trembling increased until he was nearly vibrating in place. A strange sound wrenched out of Sans tightly clenched jaw, somewhere between a whimper and a groan. But when Papyrus rushed to untie the ropes, he shook his head.

“please don’t. please please please don’t.” He sounded so desperate.

Papyrus picked Sans up instead and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his shoulder blades. “It’s okay brother. Everything’s fine, you’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you.” Sans sobbed, hiding his face in Papyrus’s shoulder, while Papyrus rubbed his back, continuously murmuring praise and encouragement and trying to remember the last time he saw Sans cry. Years maybe?

Eventually, he felt the tension drain out of Sans and when he looked at Sans face, he looked peaceful, eyes half-lidded, hazy and unfocused. Papyrus pet the top of his brother skull, smiling when Sans closed his eyes and pressed his head against his hand harder, like a puppy demanding more pets. He lay Sans back down on the bed, his head in Papyrus’ lap.

He sat with Sans like that for a long time, until he feels Sans shift into a more cognizant state, the slightest bit of tension seeping back into his bones. Eventually Sans croaked out   
“Thanks bro.”

Papyrus beamed. “Of course! How are you feeling?”

Sans shrugged. “Pretty good. Sleepy mostly. Kinda stiff.”

“I suppose you’ve earned a nap brother for being so patient! Just let me get these ropes off first, and then you can go to sleep!” He untied the cord around Sans’ wrists, and they limply fell onto the bed the moment they’re free, as if the exertion required to move them is too much to handle.

He looks so tired, but its different from how he usually is. Less world-weary, more carefree, free of obligations and duties.

By the time the last knot is untied, Sans is fast asleep.

Papyrus basked in the peaceful aftermath, sitting by the bed and waiting for Sans to wake up. Once they leave the room, things will go back to how they were. Sans will still be world-weary and still evade Papyrus’ attempts to figure out what was wrong, and Papyrus will still be lonely and largely friendless.

For now, he has this.


End file.
